


ru

by dianthus419



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianthus419/pseuds/dianthus419
Summary: choi jisu à... ngủ ngon nhé...
Relationships: Jang Kyungho/Choi Jisu





	ru

**Author's Note:**

> cảm ơn vì đã thích couple này T^T

kyungho ngồi yên lặng trên giường, mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm những bông tuyết khổng lồ đang chầm chậm rơi. bên ngoài tối đen, vì bây giờ là mùa đông nên trời lâu sáng hơn. 

bên cạnh cậu, có một thiên thần nhỏ đang ngủ ngon say. jisu vùi mặt vào chăn gối, hới thở đều đều ấm áp. anh lúc ngủ khác hẳn với lúc thức; nhìn ngoan ngoãn và yên bình lắm, chẳng giống choi jisu mặt dày và ngốc nghếch mọi khi.

sắp đén 4 giờ, anh sắp tỉnh giấc rồi...

ngày nào jisu cũng bị thức dậy vào khoảng thời gian oái oăm này. nếu như anh tỉnh và không ngủ tiếp trong vòng 5 phút tiếp theo, jisu sẽ thức luôn, không thể rơi vào cơn mơ lần nữa. 

"ưm... kyungho..."

jisu ngái ngủ.

"em đây."

cậu trả lời. 

anh dụi dụi mặt vào gối, nũng nịu. lúc nào mới dậy jisu cũng như vậy.

"anh ngủ tiếp đi, còn sớm lắm."

cậu vỗ vỗ vào lưng anh.

"hát ru anh đi..."

jisu lẩm bẩm.

chỉ thấy kyungho mỉm cười, nói "ừ' một tiếng. cậu lục lọi những giai điệu có trong đầu, rồi cuối cùng chọn được một bài, bắt đầu thể hiện.

"kyungho... đừng nhây nữa..."

anh nhăn nhó trong khi cậu đang nhăn nhở với bài nhạc rap hiphop của mình.

"thôi được rồi, em không đùa nữa."

kyungho vẫn cười thầm trong bụng, nhưng vì không muốn jisu mất giấc rồi lại nổi khùng lên nên thôi.

câu bắt đầu hát, ngân nga một giai điệu vừa quen vừa lạ. kyungho hát cho anh nghe bài cậu luôn được nghe từ hồi bé tý. giai điệu nhẹ nhàng, lời nhạc cũng thế. bài hát vừa mông lung, mơ hồ, lại vừa thân thuộc đến lạ kỳ. hình như jisu nghe bài hát này ở đâu rồi thì phải...

choi jisu à... ngủ ngon nhé...

*

căn phòng được đóng kín cửa để chắn gió, đèn ngủ tỏa ra một thứ ánh sáng vàng vọt, tù mù, cứ thế le lói trong màn đêm lặng thinh.

suỵt... choi jisu ngủ rồi...

kyungho vuốt nhẹ dọc sống lưng anh, khẽ khàng bảo vệ giấc mơ jisu lúc ngủ.

anh lại sắp dậy rồi...

hôm qua tuyết roi, hôm nay lại bão. bên ngoài trời mưa lạnh cùng với tuyết. bên trong cậu và anh cùng nằm trong chiếc chăn bông. một bên lạnh lẽo một bên ấm áp, đúng là trái ngược. 

cơn bão kia đang cố cuốn tâm hồn kyungho đi xa, còn nhiệt độ cơ thể jisu đang cố níu cậu lại. 

anh cựa mình, hình như jisu tỉnh rồi...

nhưng thay vì bảo kyungho hát ru mình như mọi khi, anh lại hỏi.

"kyungho... sao em cứ thức suốt vậy...?"

cậu chỉ cười, rồi trả lời.

"em không ngủ được."

jisu vẫn đang ngái ngủ, nên giọng anh nghe rất buồn cười, nhưng cũng dễ thương.

"tại sao... kyungho lại không ngủ được...?"

"tại em muốn dành nhiều thời gian bên anh hơn."

"hm...?"

"em sợ sau này không còn cơ hội nữa..."

"kyungho... sắp đi xa à...?"

"vâng..."

"em đi đâu...?"

"em... đi tới chỗ mẹ em... em tìm thấy bà ấy rồi..."

"khi nào em về đây với anh...?"

"em cũng không biết nữa..."

"...mẹ em là người như thế nào...?"

"bà là một người tốt... mẹ đã tìm em suốt bao nhiêu năm qua. mẹ cũng chính là người đã hát cho em bài hát ru ấy."

"kyungho à... nhất định phải hạnh phúc đấy."

"cảm ơn anh..."

"..."

"..."

"... kyungho ơi..."

"sao vậy jisu..?"

"hát ru anh đi..."

thế là kyungho lại bắt đầu hát. lúc nào giọng cậu cũng rất ấm, hay và ngọt. bài hát ru này khiến jisu cảm thấy rất dễ chịu. cậu vỗ nhẹ lên lưng anh, dỗ jisu vào giấc.

choi jisu à... ngủ ngon nhé... cho dù sau này có thế nào, dù không có kyungho, bị thức dậy lúc 4 giờ sáng, cũng hãy ngủ ngon nhé...

**Author's Note:**

> nếu có bạn toogether nào ship cặp này ở việt nam thì comment bên dưới nhé T^T


End file.
